Friendship or Death
by Twister91
Summary: The Monkey team get a distress call from Jet's home planet, Strip Planet. Jet's old team are in trouble and they rush off to help them. Final Story of the Jet Beginnings Series. R&R, Last Chapter now up up.
1. A Distress Call

A Distress Call

Jet woke up in her room feeling terrible, she wasn't sick, she just had a terrible feeling about something. Otto wasn't there and she knew why, she over slept! She jumped out of bed and into the shower. After a quick shower, she dried her fur and brushed it. She went down to the main room and saw no one there.

_Fantastic, I'm late for training! _Jet thought and went to the training room and she was right, she was late, really late. Antauri looked at her but he looked annoyed.

"Where were you?" he snapped, everyone turned to look at her, everyone was annoyed with her, even Otto.

"I over slept, sorry," Jet replied

"You are 3 hours late!" Gibson shouted

"That late!" Jet said in surprise _Strange, I never over sleep by three hours, _Jet was puzzled, then the walls disappeared and the roof and floor too, she was floating in a black void thing.

"Wait, this isn't real, it can't be!" Jet shouted, her voice echoed. She looked around and saw no one, she was alone. _No, I'm never alone, Antauri said that no one is ever alone! _Jet started to panic, she couldn't do anything she was too scared to move. She heard something but it sounded far away.

"Jet, wake up, come on!" the voice said, there were five more but she couldn't hear them clearly enough.

Jet woke up with Chiro, Sprx, Nova, Antauri, Gibson and Otto looking over her. She was covered in sweat and she was breathing heavily.

"Jet, you're awake!" Chiro said, with a sigh of relief.

"What, that was a dream?" Jet asked, she was still half asleep.

"More like a nightmare if you ask me," Gibson replied.

"Otto heard you mumbling and tossing around a lot, he tried to wake you up but when you didn't, he come and got us," Antauri told her. Jet slowly got up.

"Really?" she asked, her head hurt. Otto nodded.

"You wouldn't wake up even when the other came in, but you did," Otto finished, giving her a kiss. Jet relaxed and slowed her breathing down a bit.

"It seemed so real," Jet said, putting her hand to her forehead. Otto put his arm around her.

"I know, you going to be okay?" Nova asked,

"I should think so," Jet replied, "Sorry I gave you guys a fright,"

"It's okay, try and get some sleep," Sprx told her, Jet nodded and went to sleep in Otto arms.

"Otto, stay with her, if she has that nightmare again then wake her up," Antauri told him

"I will," Otto replied and went to sleep. The others left and went back to bed. In the morning, Otto woke Jet up.

"Come on, breakfast is in 10 minutes," Otto told her

"Okay, thanks," Jet replied and got into the shower, 9 minutes later she went down to have breakfast.

"You okay now Jet?" Nova asked

"Much better, thanks," Jet replied, after breakfast they were going to go down into the training room but the alarm went off.

"Now what?" Chiro asked,

"I'll answer that in a minute ... it's a distress call," Gibson replied.

"Coordinates," Chiro ordered. Gibson nodded.

"985, 257," Gibson told him. Jet turned pale.

"What is it Jet?" Sprx asked.

"That's Strip Planet! My friends are under attack!" Jet yelled and ran to her ship, the others hopped in their part of the Super Robot and took off with Jet at the lead.

"So Jet, what is Strip Planet like anyway?" Otto asked.

"It's covered in strips if you can believe it," Jet laughed. Chiro rolled his eyes. "But we do have another enemy apart from Skeleton King, his brother, Bone Reaper,"

"That doesn't sound good," Nova replied

"He's not as bad as Skeleton King though. He's scared of me!" Jet laughed

"Really, now we have a shield!" joked Sprx.

"Nova," Jet said, Nova left her Foot Cruiser and went into Sprx's Fist Rocket, she hit him hard over the head and went back to her place. "Thank you,"

"No prob," Nova replied.

"Strip Planet dead ahead(That rhymed!)," Gibson said.

"Please don't say dead," Jet said.

"Sorry," Gibson replied. Jet smiled and headed for Strip Planet.

Me:Well, I'm not sure how many chapter we're going to have...

Jet:...But we'll till you near the end!

Me:Thanks, R&R...

Jet:...Please and Thank you!

Me:We really need to...

Jet:...Stop doing this.

Me:(Screams) stop it okay or your dead!

Jet:Fine then! (walks away)

Me:I've got Cinnamon Buns

Jet:(runs back) Where?

Me:Here. R&R, thanks

Jet:Bye!


	2. Strip Planet

Strip Planet

The Super Robot landed in a desert. Everything had strips, the plants and animals, even the clouds had strips!

"This is my home," Jet said

"It's ... stripy," Sprx replied

"A bit over the top I know but that's how the planet got it's name," Jet laughed. She looked across the desert and saw a crater near them. "That was never there before," Jet landed and walked over to the crater.

"What is it Jet?" Gibson asked

"This crater is fresh, not more than 5 minutes," Jet replied she looked over to a sand dune and ran over to it. She moved this massive boulder and revealed a hole.

"Is that you base?" Otto asked

"Yep, come on," Jet replied and hopped in the hole, the others followed. Inside was very much like the Super Robot.

"Hello? Amber? Sapphire? Citrine? Ruby? Amethyst? Emerald? Anyone!" Jet shouted.

"Jet?" asked a voice.

"Amber!" Jet said and ran round a corner and everyone followed.

"Jet! It is you!" Amber said happily and hugged her.

"What happened, we got a distress call coming form here," Jet asked

"It's him again, he stronger than ever but don't worry," Amber told Jet.

"We want to help," Otto said.

"I know, but it's dangerous," Emerald replied

"More dangerous than facing Skeleton King?" Chiro asked.

"... Good point," Ruby said.

"Yes but lets get some food in you first," Sapphire laughed

"Yahoo! I love Sapphire's cooking!" Jet yelled.

"We know!" the Strip team said in unison.

"That's scary," Nova said. Jet nodded and went over to the kitchen. Sapphire made something so mouth watering that Sprx needed a bucket! They ate and believe me, they ate a lot!

"That was delicious!" Sprx said.

"I know," Nova replied. Jet laughed. The sun was setting over the horizon and it was time for bed, thankfully, the Bone Reaper didn't attack during the night.

"Alright, boys heres your room," Amber said

"Room? not rooms?" Sprx asked

"Well, we weren't expecting you so this will have do do," replied Amber "Nova you can go in with them or you can go in with us,"

"If I had to choose between boys and girls, girls," Nova told her.

"Jet, your room is where it always is," Amber said. Jet laughed and dragged Otto off to her room. Nova went in with the girls. In the morning, the Hyper Force awoke to find that the Strip Team were already training, Jet wasn't with them.

"Where's Jet?" Otto asked.

"Right here!" shouted Jet and jumped on Otto from the roof, laying on top of him,

"Going to get off me?" Otto asked.

"Why?" teased Jet and kissed him.

"Oh grow up!" Gibson sighed. Jet looked annoyed. She whispered to Otto and got up and headed for Gibson.

"Don't knock it till you try it pal!" Jet snapped.

"She's right," Nova added.

"Nova, can I talk to you for a minute?" Sprx asked

"Why?" Nova replied, but followed him away from the others. Gibson and Jet stopped auguring because Jet won it. Soon Sprx came in with a kiss mark on his cheek.

"Oh no!" Jet shouted

"What, where's the fire!" Citrine said.

"Nova and Sprx kissed, that is so ... CUTE!" Jet said and when Nova came round the corner Jet hugged her. Nova knew why she was.

"That makes two lovers in the team Gibson!" Jet laughed at him. Nova smiled and nodded. Gibson jaw dropped and hit the floor.

"One is enough! and it's bad enough that it's you and Otto!" Gibson shouted. He was hit over the head by Otto and Sprx.

"You really need a girlfriend you know that," Sprx said.

"I know," Gibson sighed.

"Okay, enough training, let's go and fight this guy then!" Amber shouted "And Chiro, your on Strip Team territory, that means you take orders from me, got it?"

"What!" Chiro shouted "What about the Hyper Force?"

"You take orders from me and you give the orders to your team, clear?" Amber asked

"Crystal," sighed Chiro.

Me:That's another story done, only kidding,

Jet:I'm guessing that there is about 4 more chapters, just guessing.

Me:If that is the case then sorry if there's not as many chapters as they were before.

Jet: Right, where's my Cinnamon Buns!

Me:(sighs heavily)On the counter.

Jet:Thanks(grabs buns and starts to eat them)

Me:If you want to bribe her to do something, pay her in Cinnamon Buns!

Jet:(growls) careful Twister, I can still call Otto to kill you.

Me:(Gulp) Um... gottagoR&Rthanks(runs away) No more Cinnamon Bins for you!

Jet:WHAT! You are so DEAD! R&R thanks bye, GET BACK HERE YOU COWARD I KNOW WHERE YOU LIVE!

Me:NEVER! And I'm a proud coward!


	3. The Unsucessful Battle

TheUnsucessful Battle

The Strip team were off with the Hyper Force behind them. Jet was beside Otto.

"So, how are we going to fight this guy?" Chiro asked.

"Easy, we go in, shot his butt off, get out," Amber replied

"It won't be that simple Amber," Citrine told her as they came upon a mighty ship, bigger then Skeleton King's that's for sure.

"He's had a make over," Jet remarked. Pure black beams shot from the ship and hit Jet on the wing, she was not doing to good already.

"Jet, he's more powerful and faster so stay on guard!" Sapphire shouted as she avoided a beam.

"In coming missiles and 5 o'clock!" Citrine shouted as black missiles attacked the teams.

"Why are they black?" Otto asked

"So they match space and we can't see them, but we have radar so we can see them!" Emerald explained. Otto nodded and swerved right to miss a beam.

"He is tougher than I remember,"Jet said

"We know but don't worry, he's going down no matter what!"Citrine shouted. At that moment a missile appeared as if from no where and hit Ruby hard in the thrusters.

"Ruby!" Amethyst yelled as her ship shut down and headed for Strip Planet. Jet was shocked, Bone Reaper never was this powerful, ever!

"Hyper Force, go round the back of him, be careful of is thruster bombs though!" Amber commanded, the Hyper Force did so.

"Me too Amber?" Jet asked,

"No, with Ruby down we need a sixth person," Amber replied. Jet nodded and headed for the ship.

"Why did you asked her to stay, she's with the Hyper Force now?" Sapphire asked.

"Because she is the only one of use crazy enough to go anywhere near that ship, she also has the skill," Amber replied and gave Jet cover.

"Amber, come in," Chiro called

"What is it Chiro?" Amber asked

"We need back up, we're under a lot of heavy fire!" Chiro replied.

"Amethyst, Emerald, go help the Hyper Force!" Amber ordered

"Yes Amber!" they shouted and flew over to help the others.

"Sapphire, give me cover by blasting the guns!" Amber shouted

"Right!" Sapphire replied and headed for the nearest gun port.

"Citrine, go and see if Ruby is alright," Amber told him.

"Fine," he replied and flew over to Strip Planet.

"Ahhhh!" screamed a voice, everyone heard it through the communicators, they retreated to see how was missing, it was Jet.

"Jet, come in... respond!" Chiro yelled in his communicator.

"Chiro(static)I'm coming back(static)move!" Jet yelled.

"Does she want us to go or not?" Gibson asked.

"I say we move," Sprx replied

"I agree, the ship might be powering up a weapon," Antauri added.

"She wouldn't want us getting hurt," Nova said. Jet's ship came into view and she looked horrified to see them there.

"I told you to move!" Jet yelled.

"There was a lot of static," Amber replied.

"Move or it will be too late!" Jet shouted but it was. A very powerful beam hit all eleven of them and sent them flying off to Strip Planet, their ships were trashed and they were all very badly hurt. To make this worst, all their ships landed near or on top of Citrine. Amethyst healed herself but couldn't do the same with the others.

"You all need medical treatment, thankfully I got my diploma in medicine as a surgeon," Amethyst told them. She carried all of them into the med bay.

"Amethyst, you are so luck," Jet said weakly

"Try not to talk," Amethyst told her.

"Leave her alone Amethyst," Citrine joked.

"Careful, I can put you in pain you know,"

"No funny," Citrine replied.

"Come on, I have you and the others to look after, give _me _a break!" Amethyst laughed.

"Yeah, ok," Amber replied. Amethyst took a deep breath and set to work.

Me: That was painful to write

Jet:What about not the next chapter, but the next

Me:I'm going to be crying in that one!

Jet:I know, thanks for your reviews. And a cookie to anyone who can guess what happens in Chapter 4! and 1 buck.

Me:JET!

Jet:Sorry, one of my precious Cinnamon Buns.

Me:No, one of your SpecialCinnamon Buns

Jet:No!

Me:Yep, here's one of them now(hold up a Cinnamon bun)

Jet:(grabs it and hugs it) My precious!

Me:Oookaaay,(whispers) she watches Lord of the Rings one too many

Jet:Hey! I haven't watched it at all!

Me:Whatever, R&R please and remember the cinnamon bun can be yours!

Jet:NO!(grabs onto my leg and won't let go) not one of my buns, please!

Me:Jet let go! um... I'll deal with her first, enjoy!


	4. The Recovery

A/N: Thank you for your reviews so far

Jet:Keep them coming in! We would like to thank the people who reviewed Chapter 3 so far;

Kiozona.pop- Thanks, and your right, it's something very bad and wrong!

4Everobotmonkeyfan-you are so right, I must say Jet does get really hurt, more mental than physical and Otto won't blame himself so don't worry.

Me:Keep the reviews coming and I'll keep the chapters coming!.

The Recovery

Everyone was in the med bay but some were still in operation.

"Ow, that really hurts," Jet winced at the pain as Amethyst put on a bandage.

"Well, if you keep still then it won't hurt as much!" snapped Amethyst. She had managed to get Gibson and Sapphire out off bed and almost fit for battle, but they were doing the operations.

"Sorry Amethyst," Jet replied.

"It's okay, I need some help around here that all, and Antauri, Otto, Ruby, Emerald and Chiro are still out cold," Amethyst sighed.

"Don't worry, they'll wake up soon," Jet comforted

"I think soon is now," added a voice, they turned to see Antauri waking up, Chiro too.

"Oh, thank Yansa! You're awake!" Amethyst said. Jet cleared her throat. Amethyst looked at her and she looked annoyed. "Oh, sorry,"

"You better," Jet replied.

"oh...what where when why!" shouted Otto as he came to, he bolted up in his bed. Citrine returned from operation.

"Hey everyone who's awake," joked Citrine.

"Hey," replied Sprx as Sapphire brought him in.

"Hey Sprx, how you holding up?" Nova asked

"I'm good, you okay that's the main thing," Sprx replied.

"I'm okay," Nova said.

"I'm not putting you two beside each other, that would be a nightmare," Gibson snapped.

"What, is that the reason you put Otto on the opposite side of the room from me?" Jet asked.

"Yes," Gibson replied

"Cruelty to Lovers!" Jet shouted, Otto, Sprx and Nova also shouted. Gibson slapped his hand on his forehead.

"Yeah, that's right!" Otto shouted

"I demand that Sprx be put beside me!" Nova shouted

"I demand that Nova kiss me!" Sprx shouted, everyone looked at him "What? You want Otto to kiss you don't you?"

"He's right," Jet replied.

"Cool!" Otto shouted. Soon everyone who was awake was laughing their heads off but poor Gibson had to deal with two sets of lovers who were demanding things he didn't want to do (for oblivious reasons).

"FINE, Move Sprx beside Nova and get Otto beside Jet," yelled Gibson as he left the room to continue with the operations.

"Yahoo! You can't win against lover!" the four shouted as they were moved,

"Poor Gibson," Emerald said as she came to, Ruby also came around.

"What happened?" Ruby asked, everyone filed her in. Soon Amber was taken into the room and Sapphire and Gibson collapsed on the free beds, Amethyst had done the same.

"So, how is everyone?" Amber asked as she looked around the room. She saw Sprx and Nova kissing each other and looked at Jet and Otto, who had moved the beds closer together and snuggled up to each other and fallen asleep.

"Those four are fine, Antauri, Chiro and , well, everyone is really sore right now," Amethyst replied.

"Right, have you given everyone some of the healing potion?" Amber asked

"We ran out but Sapphire made some more," Ruby replied. Sapphire got out of the bed and went to get the potion, once she did she gave it to everyone, though she had trouble giving Sprx and Nova theirs and Otto and Jet's.

"Well it will take an hour before you are up and kicking again but rest until then," Amber told them. Sprx and Nova finally stopped kissing and did the same as Otto and Jet.

"The Hanger Computer is rebuilding the ships, they should be done in an hour and a half," Emerald said before going to sleep.

"That's good," Citrine said and fell asleep. Soon everyone other than Amber and Antauri were asleep. Chiro was the last of the lot to go to sleep.

"We need a plan," Amber said.

"I have one," Antauri replied and told her his plan.

"That might work, but I have a back up plan," Amber added and went to sleep. Antauri did the same. Jet was getting that bad feeling again, she knew it was bad but she didn't know what was going to happen. Would she be killed? Would everyone be hurt? She didn't know, all she knew was that she had to fight for her life next time she was in her ship.

Me:Duh duh duuuuuh!

Jet:Why did you do that?

Me:Because I felt like it

Jet:Whatever, keep the reviews coming in.

Me:And everyone who reviews this chapter and the next will get one of Jet's Cinnamon buns!

Jet:EVERYONE!

Me:Yep, everyone, 4Everobotmonkeyfan and Kiozona.pop, you get one of her Cinnamon buns.

Jet:NO!

Me:You have 82'364'876'216 billion of them them!

Jet:So?

Me:Okay, keep reviewing! Thanks and bye!

Jet:Fine, if you review I will give you an autographed Cinnamon bum! Bye

Me:That is very kind

Jet:I know.

Both:See ya, wouldn't want to be ya!


	5. The Sacrifice

A/N: Thanks for your reviews so far. I would like to thank,

Beastfire-Don't worry I'm terrible at maths

A Fan of Romance- thanks, hope you enjoy it

Have a box of tissues nearby, I was nearly crying when I wrote it!

The Sacrifice

The next morning everyone was up and eating, the breakfast was quiet and had a nerves atmosphere around them.

"So what is the plan?" Jet asked

"We need to go in side the ship and disable that cannon they used," Amber replied but she looked at her team, they nodded and went back to their breakfast. Jet was confused, but didn't want to bother them.

"We'll go check on the ships, we need to make some modifications anyway," Amethyst said and the Strip team nodded and left. Jet didn't like this, that bad feeling she has had for a while had flared up again only worst. Antauri sensed her uneasiness.

"Jet, are you okay?" Antauri asked.

"Uh, yeah I'm fine," Jet replied as she finished off the last of her cereal.

"Are you sure, you look a but worried," Gibson asked

"I'm positive I'm fine and I'm...the worst liar in the universe," sighed Jet. Nova looked at her with concerned eyes.

"If your scared of the up coming battle it's alright," Nova said and put her arm around her.

"It's not that Nova, I've had a bad feeling for quite some time but it just got worst a second ago," Jet explained, looking down at the floor.

"Don't worry, must have been Sprx's cooking a few weeks back," joked Nova

"Hey!" Sprx said, looking annoyed but smiled all the same. Jet laughed half heartedly. She didn't feel like laughing at the moment.

"Everyone, it's time for battle," Amber said and the others went into the hanger. They powered up and took off.

"We're glad you came in the first place, Chiro," Emerald said

"Hey, what are friends for," Chiro replied. Jet was still worried, all her bad feelings came true and she was sure this one was no different.

"Look alive people, he's up ahead," Sapphire shouted.

"Let's go and get him," Amber replied.

"We're right behind you!" Chiro said.

"Me too!" Jet added.

The Ship was hanging there as if it was waiting for them, it had a shield up so trying to get in wasn't on the list. They fired everything they had.

"Amber, that back up plan would be helpful right around now!" Jet shouted.

"No, not until the shield is down!" snapped Amber and fired another wave of missiles at the ship, damaging some of the shield generators. The shield was weakening but not enough to break through.

"That's it, we need to attack the generators!" Amber shouted, everyone looked for the generators and soon 10 shield generators were destroyed and the shield was no longer there,

"Fire as many missiles as you have!" Amethyst shouted and they did so, making more damage but the ship was still in working order.

"We really need a plan!" Otto shouted

"But what?" asked Gibson

"I don't know but we need to think fast, that ship is powering up another beam!" Jet shouted.

"Amber what about your idea?" Antauri asked.

"I know but in a few minutes, after the beam has fired, move behind it and stay there, even when it turns!" Amber replied. A few minutes later the beam fired and missed the teams. A small opening appeared in the side.

"Amber now?" Emerald asked

"Yes," Amber replied, they were quite a bit away from the ship. "Jet take care of yourself,"

"What?" Jet asked, then her eyes opened wide.

"Yeah kid, keep Shuggazoom safe for us," Ruby said, Jet was shaking her head.

"Watch out for strange new planets," Emerald said, the Strip team's ships powered up.

"Stay with Otto, Jet," Sapphire said. The weapons appeared from their ships.

"Have a happy life with the Hyper Force," Citrine said, the weapons powered up.

"Have a happy life with Otto, Jet," Amethyst said and the ships flew at top sped towards the ship.

"No, there has to be another way!" cried Jet.

"Sorry, Jet, there isn't, see ya...someday," Amber replied and the communication was cut from all six.

"NOOO!" Jet shouted at the top of her lungs. The ships collided with the ship and a huge explosion was made, killing the Bone Reaper, destroying his ship but also killing the Strip Team.

"No," Gibson whispered, Everyone was silent. Jet was still shouting

"No, this can't be happening, this can't be happening!" Jet sobbed. He tears fell onto her soft black fur.

"It's okay Jet," Nova said softly,

"It's not! It's not I tell you!" shouted Jet the six part of the Super Robot reformed and carried Jet's ship back to Shuggazoom.

Me:(Crying)I'm crying my eyes out, really I am!

Antauri:It was upsetting.

Me:Antauri, why are you here?

Antauri:Jet is in her room crying, Otto is with her and well, everyone really

Me:Sorry Jet, R&R please! Thanks so far.

Antauri:Good bye, hopefully Jet will be here next time.


	6. The Sorrowful Monkey

A/N: Thanks for your reviews so far. Last Chapter! Enjoy, no need for ideas, I've got one ready. I would like to thank;

4Everobotmonkeyfan-thanks, Jet will like the Cinnamon bun and she will be(I hope)

Beastfire-Thanks, Jet needs it right now, and Ivy, build a dam

A Fan of Romance-I know, poor Jet and I'm not cruel! Just to tell you they will come back, maybe in a memory or spirit form for a while.

The Sorrowful Monkey

Jet was laying with her face in her pillow, crying like there was no tomorrow. Antauri, Otto, Nova, Sprx, Gibson and Chiro stood outside her room.

"We need to see if she is okay!" Nova said. Sprx had enough, he walked into her room only to be chased out by a wave of books and other junk Jet had in there that only Otto knew about

"She isn't going to let anyone in," Sprx said. Otto rolled his eyes.

"That;s not how you enter Jet's room when she's sad, this is," Otto said and got a Cinnamon Bun and knocked on Jet's door. "Jet, can I come in, I've got something for you,"

"Whatever," sobbed the young monkey. Otto went in the room but didn't come out again. Chiro poked his head round to see Jet in Otto's arms and crying as she ate the Cinnamon Bun. Otto looked at him and told him to leave them for awhile.

"Let's leave them guys, we'll check on them in the morning," Chiro said and the monkey team left them. Inside Otto was talking to Jet as she ate her bun,

"It's okay Jet, I'm sure they're fine, knowing them they probability playing video games," Otto said, Jet made a wee laugh.

"Otto, I don't know how I'm going to live without them," Jet sobbed quietly.

"How, you can live when you had that Allergy attack a few months back," Otto replied

"Otto they're my family, you are my friends but-" Jet was cut off.

"Jet, we _are _your family," Otto told her

"What?" Jet asked, Otto smiled and kissed her on the cheek.

"I'll tell you why, because you are in the team and that means you become our family, even Chiro is family and he's human," Otto laughed. Jet smiled and fell asleep in Otto arms, sniffing every now and then. Otto fell asleep too, not too long after Jet did.

_Meanwhile with the others_

Nova and Sprx were kissing each other, Gibson was getting annoyed, Chiro was reading a book and Antauri was meditating again!

"Will you two knock that off!" snapped Gibson

"We have to do something to pass the time," Sprx replied.

"But here!" Gibson shouted.

"You don't see Chiro shouting at us, right Kid?" Sprx said, he got no reply. "Kid?" Sprx asked, Antauri snapped back into reality and walked over to Chiro, he had fallen asleep with his eyes open. The book he was reading said "How to Sleep with your Eyes Open" Antauri rolled his eyes and snapped his fingers in front of Chiro's face, waking him up.

"Wha?" Chiro said, he looked around and saw his team looking at him "Um, hey guys,"

"Chiro, since when do you sleep with your eyes open?" Sprx joked

"Um, just there, why did you have to wake me?" Chiro complained

"Now you know why Chiro wasn't complaining Sprx, he was ASLEEP!" shouted Gibson.

"Well we better get going to bed now," Chiro said and got up to go to his room, everyone went to get some sleep.

_Two weeks later_

Jet had not come out of her room for tow weeks now, Otto as well. Nova was going to smash that door down, junk barrage or not! Sprx and Chiro had to hold her back but it wasn't enough, Gibson helped but they needed more help, Antauri helped and she was soon restrained.

"Let me go!" Nova shouted

"Calm down Nova, she'll come out," Chiro said.

"I know but-" Nova started, Jet's door opened and Otto and Jet came out, and Jet laughed when she saw everyone piled on top of Nova.

"Yahoo, Monkey Pile on Nova!" Otto shouted and jumped on top of Antauri and Jet landed on top of Otto.

"Get off of me!" Nova shouted and rolled so everyone fell to the side. Everyone laughed and stood up.

"So Jet you okay," Chiro asked.

"It still hurts but I'll be fine," Jet replied, she smiled at Otto who grinned evilly at her, Jet in return gave the same look to the rest of the team.

"Um, Jet," Gibson said, becoming nerves.

"We weren't just sobbing in there you know," Jet said

"Oh no, RUN!" Chiro shouted and turn tail and ran, everyone followed and Jet and Otto chased them all over the robot. After two hours everyone but Jet and Otto were covered in paint of all colours.

"That was fun," Otto said.

"I know but it's time for bed," Jet replied. Everyone had a shower and went to bed, Jet was still awake for a minute or two.

_This could be the beginning of one great big adventure!_

The End... for now

Me:The end!

Jet: cool,

Me:Jet how are you?

Jet: I'm fine, now that 4Everobotmonkeyfan gave me a Cinnamon bun, THANKS!

Me:Good, the next story is called "Powers Awakened" I won't say anything about it, but you can guess what it's about if you want.

Jet:We'll see you soon! Tomorrow!

Me:Yeah See ya.

Both:You all rule!


End file.
